Bad History
by Lila Regen
Summary: Jasper meets and old flame agian. Will have sparks or are they all burnt out.


[[AN: Okay, this particular fan fiction takes place in the times of eclipse meaning Bella is not a vampire. But her and Edward are really just supporting roles so its not a big deal.]]  
Alice was sitting crosslegged on her and Jaspers bed with Jasper standing a short distance away. Alice was thumbing through a vampire series she could not help but pick up early that day. "It's not wonder people are convinced...," Alice faded and Jasper turned to look at her.  
He knew instantily she was having a vision and he snatched up her drawing book and pencil from the near by desk. "Here." He said gently placing it in her hands. Alice did not look at the paper as she began to draw a picture of the school cafeteria.  
"It all looks normal." Jasper said confusion in his voice.  
"Something is off." Alice whispered and she began to draw something new in the picture. A tall girl who stood out from the crowd was standing in the middle of the cafeteria. Jasper could barely stifle his gasp as he realized who Alice was drawing. "She's vampire." Alice explained as if Jasper needed that explaination.  
"Is her visit negative?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure she keeps changing her mind about what she wants to do." Alice whispered. Alice dropped her pencil as she came out of her vision. "She could not make one thorough desicioun and she seemed really unhappy then I just lost her future...maybe Bella should sit at our lunch table for a few days. This is a vampire after all."  
Jasper groaned and leaped off the bed moving across the room and leaning on the wall. "How am I supposed to get through school lunches with Bella sitting six feet from me?"  
"I know its hard baby but you can handle it. Edward loves this girl you know that." She moved over towards Jasper but did not leave the bed. She leaned out towards him though.  
"Can't he just change her into a vampire already?" Jasper sighed. "It would be kind of nice to have another blood thirsty person around here." Alice reached out and pulled Jasper a little closer to her.  
"Just calm down." She whispered and she began kissing his neck as she undid the buttons of his shirt. Jasper could barely focus on Alice's attempts to get him into bed he could not stop thinking about the girl in the picture. Her name was Vienna she and Jasper used to be friends...with benifits.  
Weeks later Jasper had not heard anymore about a vampire visit from Vienna so he assumed she was never going to come she had changed her mind permintly. He focused instead on not eating Bella.  
"I would feel less awkward here if you guys ate...maybe I should go back to my friends." Bella muttered to Edward.  
"I could go for something to eat." Jasper whispered smiling slightly at his own joke. Alice and Edward both glared at him.  
"I guess pretty soon we can stop smothering you. I guess she changed her mind forever." Alice smiled then added. "I have not had anymore visions about her."  
Just after she said that time seemed to slow to a crawl when the cafeteria doors swung open. A tall pale girl walked in she wore big dark sunglasses even though it had been raining for days. She had long brown curls down her back. She wore ripped faded jeans and a tight band t-shirt it looked like a band from the 60's and Vienna had no doubt been at that concert. Dirty etched converse were on her feet the laces smacking the floor with every step.  
Jasper froze and he could not take his eyes off her as she entered the cafeteria. The rest of the student body was behaving the same.  
"It's her." Alice whispered. Edward dropped her arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her a little closer to him.  
"And she feeds on humans." Edward confirmed. "She can't stop thinking about all the fresh blood."  
"Why are people not naturally avoiding her like humans do with vampires?" Rosalie seemed rather distraught her self. "Those girls are even approaching her!"  
"That's her gift." Jasper said before he could stop him self.  
"How do you know that?" Alice demanded rounding on Jasper.  
"He knows her." Edward said.  
"And it looks like she knows you." Emmett said breaking the back and forth up. Everyone turned to see Vienna gawking open mouth at the table and more specificly Jasper. She gave the group of girls that were so desperatly talking to her a quick be right back and headed for there table.  
"Jasper...Jasper Witlock? My my out of all the vampires of my past I never thought I'd see you agian. Is this your pack?"  
"Were his family." Alice corrected. She already did not like this woman.  
"Family...that's different I like it. I'm Vienna." Vienna smiled at everyone and took the empty seat beside Emmett. "Jasper stop acting like Edward Scissor hands and start introducing me."  
Jasper cleared his throat and sat up. He tried to get anormal thought process but he could barely hear over the alarms going off in his head.  
"This is Alice. Roselie, Emmett, Edward and Bella." Jasper pointed at everyone when he said their names.  
Vienna studied each person and stopped when she laid eyes on Bella. "Human thats interesting." She leaned back on her chair. "When do you plan to change her?" She asked Edward gesturing to his protective arm.  
"Soon." Bella answered.  
"Never." Edward spoke over her.  
"Oookay I'm not getting involved in that." Vienna chuckled. She turned to attention back to Jasper. "It's so good to see you its been like hundreds of years and...your eyes...are brown. Oh dear god. You drink from animals. Are you nuts?"  
"It's complicated." Jasper explained. Never before had he been embarassed to admit he fed on animals but in front of Vienna feeding on animals felt wrong.  
"Oh my god. Do you guys feed on animals?" Vienna asked the rest of the Cullens.  
"Yes we do." Alice answered she squeezed Jaspers leg to try and comfort him. "It's the right thing to do."  
"Do you like feeding on animals?" Vienna asked Jasper.  
"It's harder for me than it is for them." Jasper answered.  
"Wow alot has changed...well what I wanted to ask is if we could talk for a bit alone. You know without the jury." Vienna said.  
Jasper moved to get up and so did Vienna. Alice leaped up too "Maybe I should come." She said.  
"I'm sorry Alice this is kinda personal." Vienna's smile was genuine but Alice refused to trust her.  
"Well I am his wife." Alice shrugged.  
Jasper cringed and looked at Vienna. For a minute she was speechless but when she finally found her words she really sound her words "YOUR HIS WHAT!" She screamed.  
"Vienna please don't shout, people stare enough at us as it is." Jasper tried to calm her down. Vienna stayed standing but Jasper fell into his chair and seemed to cower before her.  
"How could you not tell me you got married. After everything that happened between us you didn't mention you were married. Your wife had to tell me." Vienna hissed in a lower voice.  
"I'm sorry Vienna but I never thought I'd see you agian and-," Jasper tried to explain him self but Lillian cut him off.  
"Oh so then I am an irrelvant thing of the past. Is that what you see me as?" Vienna demanded.  
"Why are you so angry at Jasper." Alice asked she refused to sit like Jasper.  
Vienna laughed and glared at Jasper. "Why am I so angry at this hypocritcal BASTARD! Maybe a long long time ago Jasper said...oh what was it exactly. Ha I remember. Love is so human disgusting and loving some one is a disgrace to vampires and how could I be so human as to love him. Oh the ending is killer. He says to me as he leaves. We were just sex Vienna...classy."  
"He said what!" The entire family gasped.  
"Looks like Jasper does not tell the family much about his past. I am going to stay in your past you asshole." Vienna stormed away slamming the cafeteria doors so hard they broke off at the hindges.  
"So you were sleeping with her?" Emmett asked.  
"Emmett shut up." Rosalie snapped elbowing him in the ribs.  
"You were sleeping with her." Alice whispered. "You actually said all that stuff?"  
Jasper took a minute before he started to speak. "Well yes...and yes but I was different then and-," Jasper started but he was agian cut off by Alice this time.  
"You disgust me." She spat before leaving the table too.  
"Go after Vienna first. We will go home and comfort Alice till she's calm enough for you too try to explain why your such a dick." Rosalie shushed Jasper away. He left the school and once he was out of sight he knew exactly where to find Vienna. She loved to be at the tops of trees when she was upset.  
"Vienna!" He yelled as he ran through the trees looking for her.  
"Go away." Vienna shouted from a new by tree.  
"Can't we talk." He asked joining her at the top of the tree.  
"No we can't leave me alone." Vienna ordered.  
"I was a different guy then."  
"Your a different guy now." Vienna chuckled a little.  
"Can't you forgive me please there must be something I can do." Jasper begged. Vienna starred at him for a second and then attacked him. Knocking them both from the top of the tree.


End file.
